wruwarafandomcom-20200214-history
Naja
The Naja (na-JA) are a species of reptilian beings who make their homes in the secluded places of Lunalah. While the Wruwara are highly superstitious of technology, the Naja are highly superstitious of magic and all things wyrd. Physical Description Serene and graceful in everything they do, Naja are a picturesque ideal of what snakes and serpents should be. With smooth, shimmering scales, they seem to drift in and out of the world with elegance. Naja genetic males and genetic females differ greatly in appearance however. Genetic females have long, serpentine bodies from their pelvis, down, while genetic males are biped, with plantigrade feet. This sexual diversity was a design of the Teachers. When the Naja were first being experimented on by their genetic forefathers, the Teachers designed the females to be nothing more than breeding tools, so it was only the males who were successfully manipulated to be bipedal. It was believed that the Teachers had plans to use them as soldiers at a future time, but this knowledge faded along with them. Although this sexual diversity is relentless in genetic form, this does not dispute the fact that male and female Naja can have reverse body shapes, as many trans male and female Naja do exist. Personality Often, Naja, with their great ideals for technological advancement, can be snide, but it's not totally uncharacteristic of a Naja to be abundantly caring for those they deem less advanced. While their technology is no where near on the level of the Teachers, the Naja are capable of amazing feats of sheer genius. Because they are so superstitious of magic and magical items, they often rationalize these crafts with their own technology based crafts. A magic sword that spouts fire can be justified to them as a sword with an ignition and replenishable fuel source. It's through this logical way of explaining the wyrd of the world that keeps them sane, and if a Naja is ever faced with an event or situation in which they cannot explain, they often have complete mental breakdowns. As a Loxodon would put it: “If a Naja couldn't explain, with science, how a shaman hurled a ball of fire at them, they'd throw a tantrum like a calf and likely lay down to die.” Relationships Naja rarely seek company outside of their own species, but in rare cases, scientists and field researchers can be found with Wruwara adventurers. To them, the Wruwara are the dominant species of the world- not because of their abundance, but because of their genetic uniqueness -and they believe the Wruwara have a greater importance in their world that no other species can fulfill. It's something that no Naja can put their claw on, but all feel keenly in their intellect. How they feel about Almeraj is an entirely different story. To them, the Almeraj are prey, but not in the way a Groomah might deem them, for the Naja are far too advanced, both technologically and intellectually to subject themselves to petty primal tendencies. Like the ant, the Naja see the Almeraj as a species below other species only capable of following the orders of one that happens to be 'prettier' than the rest. Loxodons are greatly respected by the Naja, for they maintain a prestigious balance between their natural ferocity and higher intellect. Native Habitat Naja would never consider themselves as cowardly, but most species may go their entire lives without ever seeing a single Naja. Their cities are always hidden away in deep gorges, in underground lairs, or under mountains of jungle coral, with entrances constructed to both blend into and preserve their natural, outer structure. Wruwara sometimes have massive settlements above or below a Naja city and never know it- not because the Naja hide, but because Naja prefer their seclusion above all else. It is also not too uncommon for Naja to retrieve salvaged Teacher tech to use in their cities and dwellings, forming massive structures of metal in underground caverns. Example Names Most Naja have two names they use to address themselves but often only use the first in personal conversation with family and comrades. Lemeer Esten, Mezan Shadao, Yim Yomaar, and Adriav Sian are examples. Trivia * The Naja are named after a genus of venomous elapid snakes by the same name. Category:Races of Lunalah Category:Naja